Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone
by TimesHalt
Summary: Raine Sage's journey to defeat the discrimination of halfelves. Man, character journeys are fun! R&R. Gesea. Kraine.
1. Chapter 1

Raine Sage: Tales of Healing Undone

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I will buy stock to get a share of it.

Staff 1: Regrets

I couldn't save Dorr. I couldn't help Colette. I can't save anyone. What is wrong with me? AM I so caught up in studies that I can't risk taking the time to save someone? Am I really worthless? I don't even know if my own brother loves me anymore…

But I have to keep fighting. For all the half-elves. I will try to save people, but fear is within me. People don't want to change yet. The Desians have given us all a bad reputation. Even though it may sound insane, I can understand Mithos. He wanted to help his sister and not be discriminated. But to kill all those people… that I cannot see worth doing. I, Raine Sage, will do my part. I have to cover the weak, see for the blind, listen for the deaf, and provide justice. I must. It is my duty. I cannot back down. Like a phoenix, I must keep soaring. My falme will not be burnt out.

"Raine? Rainnne?" Genis knocked my head, to see if my brain was till inhabiting it.

"Oh, Genis, I'm sorry. I was just thinking…" I reply, still full of regrets.

Ah, my brother. He is very smart; some day his intelligence will surpass mine. I must protect him; he's one of the people I'm fighting for, I don't want him to have a screwed up life like mine. I almost treat him as a mother, he actually referred me as one once. I was flustered, yet happy all the same. I just want him to be happy. I don't want him to turn out like me, caught up in books and intelligence, or my mother… insane.

My mother. She was so angry with me and my half-eleven blood. I was ashamed. On the adventure of two worlds, though, I learned that I shouldn't be. During that illusion in Derris-Kharlan, I saw her. I couldn't bear to hear anymore. I didn't want to go insane. I didn't want to be banished to Exire. I was lost within my self, minutes passed as hours: every second was so terrible, it was the worst thing I've ever experienced.

That is why I'm on this mission. I must be the key to the dark door, shed light on those in despair. (A/N: The shedding light part was a line form Baten Kaitos, another good RPG.) I have to keep going. I can't die yet. I am not finished fulfilling my life. I will help people achieve their dreams. I won't let people cower in fear. It is not fair. So I must be there, ready to fight.

Genis took me out of my thoughts again, "You're really spaced out Raine. We've got to keep going on this journey."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just tired." I replied.

"You can't get sick. I know you can heal yourself, but…"

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're worried. It's just us two for now." I said.

"We need someone else." Genis said back.

"All our partners are busy now." I shook my head.

"Presea isn't."

Now it was my turn to say, "Hm?"

"I heard from our last visit to Sybak a pink haired little girl had become very joyful, giving everyone free gald, well the ones that helped repair Ozette. She had finished her dream, to make her father an altar fit to his lifestyle. She's done the same with Alicia's. They say she was headed to Triet, you know, City of the Crimson Skies?"

"That's where we're headed." I almost screamed, "I'm glad we get another member from our journey. I haven't seen her for ages."

Genis got afraid, Raine was almost as scary as she was in ruin-mode.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, "I'm just excited. She may join us, and we haven't seen any of our friends in a long time."

Now Genis got kind of sad. I could read his mind like an open book. I can't really be mean to him, he's my brother. He shouldn't feel bad.

"Don't worry," I hugged him, "I'm sorry, I'm not sick of you. It's just that we haven't seen our friends for a very long time…"

"I know Raine. Sorry."

"You shouldn't be Genis. I know I can be harsh, but I do love you, as much as a sister can."

"You really are like a mother, Raine."

I blushed, set up camp and said, "It's late. Let's get some sleep."

Genis had a small smirk on his face as he fell asleep. I'm still full of regrets, I couldn't heal anyone before. I regret things I couldn't do. But that's why I have Genis. He always supported me, and he still does. He really is exactly like Presea. Small, yet so mature.

Regrets, such a thing I hate.

End of Staff 1: Regrets

A/N: Well I know I should finish something before I write something else, but I couldn't help it. This begged to be written. Plus, I got bored. I will still work on Sheena: Tales of Summoning, though. Also, I'm going to do these "Character Journeys" for every person. I don't know if they'll crossover; I'll just have to wait and see. This takes place during Sheena's journey, but at the end of Presea's, which I will write soon. Here's the timeline so far:

Beg. of Sheena's jour. Beg. Of Raine's jour. Beg. Of Presea's jour. Beg. of Genis' jour.

\ / \ / \ / \ /

Sheena's Journey-------------------Raine's journey-------------Presea's journey--------------Genis' journey

/ \ / \ / \

End of Raine's journey End of Sheena's jour.

I didn't put an end of Genis' journey because I still haven't done Llyod's, Kratos', Anna's, Tales of Symphonia: A New Journey, and others.


	2. Staff 2: Independence

Raine Sage: Tales of Healing Left Undone

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or any part of Namco.

A/N: Sorry, haven't upgraded for a while! But I am now. So more people can read this.

Staff 2: Independence

Now Genis and I were riding to the City of Crimson Skies, Triet. We always thanked Martel they had rheiards to get on. Anyway, though, we could now see the city from a bird's eye view. It looked beautiful. Maroon clouds wafted gently over the city, clouds of mana, and sent a heavenly aroma of magic in our direction. Triet looked so glamorous at night, especially when the sun set. It would go down until you couldn't se it anymore, the clouds turning blue from the mana it gave off. I'm still researching whether the sun is an element or not. I think it is, but then what element does it contrast? The moon?

While I was deep in my thoughts we pulled into Triet. Presea was staying at the Earthlover's Inn, a new hotel where there was a nice couple, great views, and great prices. Genis looked in one of the inn's windows, and saw Presea's signature pink hair. He immediately ran inside, me following him.

The first thing we saw was Presea. Dressed in combat clothes, a black one piece skirt with a beautifully drawn rose raising up one arm, she looked a bit more mature, even though it had been 3 months since we saw her. (Those three months did go by fast, just to know. ) She had become even more stellar to Genis, who began to blush. He pink haired maiden said to us, "What a surprise! How's your journey to end half-elf discrimination going?"

It was strange to see her free of darkness, but eventually we got used to it. I replied, "Well, it is going well. I was wondering.. We need all the sponsorship and allies we can get would you join us in our quest?"

"That was quite sudden." Presea commented, " But yes, I suppose… Yes, I can help. Any particular reason?" As she said this, she looked at Genis.

"We'd just enjoy your company." I said, hiding lies, some good some bad.

"You're hiding something." Presea stated, "What is it?"

I remembered when they beat us. They didn't like what I said; should I spread that burden to other people. Tear began to well up in my eyes as I thought of the ways they tries to hit us. It was horrible… I- I couldn't take it. I began to cry.

Presea immediately took concern and we went up to her room.

"I'm sorry. It's just that some people don't take well to change. I… I think it's my fault."

"Don't blame everything on yourself, Raine." Genis sighed, looking sad, "Humans hate the Desians, so they're apprehensive. "

"I hate discrimination." Presea bluntly stated, "There is no gain from it. Except a false rush of justice and how you are so called 'employing' it."

I began to realize what she said. It was true. So I had to end this false justice. It was _my_ job and _my _burden and _my _responsibility. I would not give up; I wouldn't give in.

"I will join you. I must. My journey is over-- I must still help rid the remaining evil in this world.

Later that night, after long talks of what happened over the months, I though about what Presea said, "I must still help rid the evil in this world."

Can a world ever truly be peaceful?

Can a wind really ever stop; can a river ever stop flowing?

Can it?

I must know. What mysteries still lie in this world, I will find. It is my duty. I will finish.

I fell asleep that night peacefully, until that dream came.

I was screaming for Genis, humans dashing at us every left and right. Presea was not there. She wasn't there. IN this dream, however, I did not feel a sense of betrayal. I had made my speech, wait, what was I thinking. I can't control myself in this, why must I only be a spectator? I then found out. I was holding a one handed staff, white, yet it reflected in many different colors. I saw myself yell, "I can't take this! You stop right now or I swear I will kill you!"

I woke up in a panic. I began to cry, and fret, I felt weak and pathetic. Looked at and tossed aside. Genis woke up from a sudden sob. He did not deserve to see me like this, or be treated badly. He saw my tears shimmer in the moonlight. He embraced me, and I to him. I cried, and then stopped, I let go, and went back to sleep.

A/N: See, I'm still writing for this. Also, on the dream it will play a huge role in Raine finding out herself. You'll see what I mean as I put more into the storyline. R&R.


	3. Staff 3: Speaking

Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I do own the things that I make up in stories though. So that means I get three Summon Spirits, and a weapon, and more things when they come into play. Ha!

A/N: Not much to say except if you like Tales of Symphonia, read Sheena: Tales of Summoning! And the ToS shorties. And the other stories I'm later putting up!

Chapter 3: Speaking

"So, what now?" Genis asked me.

"Triet isn't that ignorant against half-elves." I said, "But we still must let people know that we are not against--"

I got cut off by a sudden scream. A large worm was attacking a woman and her child.

"Mommy!" the human screamed. I jumped up and immediately released a Revitalize spell. A blue field starched across the town and the woman and child felt much better.

"Eternal Damnation!" Presea yelled, leaping at the worm. Rocks flew up from the ground on Presea's impact, then the pink haired axwoman leapt up and smashed the ground again, making some people, including me, almost fall over. Rocks flew up in a circle around Presea, and the enemy flew upwards.

"Take this!" my brother screamed, "A new spell! Asteroid Rain!" Flames of yellow adhered to rocks as they fell down and crashed into the worm. It began to glow a fierce red and dived at me. I jumped away in the nick of time kicking it in one of its many eyes. The worm recoiled and smacked me with its tail.

"A new power…" Presea mumbled, then yelled, "Defilement!" A black projectile smashed into the enemy, stunning it then holding it to the ground for many seconds, giving Genis the time to cast Prism Sword. The caterpillar stayed put, casting a spell. I began to cast a spell, an unknown force surging through me.

"Ruby Tear!" Many shards of red gems flew down, all of them homing in on the enemy, finally killing it.

The child clung to his mother with dear life. They were still bleeding gruesomely. The child had a deep cut from his upper stomach to his lower hip. Veins and arteries could be seen, but the mother's condition was even worse. She was cut on her neck her throat bleeding profusely and her leg was cut in many places and was also cut in the other leg yet another vein showing. I couldn't stand it. The same unknown power surged through my body.

"Resurrection Revitalize!" Wings of blue flew across Triet enveloping my targets in light. A wave of tranquility spread across the town, an almost drowsy feeling. When the light dissipated, the mother and child were healed.

"Thank you." the woman said, "I'm Crimsonia. Excuse me for a minute." She turned to the crowd. "I know we are neutral in the half-elf discrimination. But please, we can see they are just like any other human being! Let's support them!"

A silence shifted through the crowd. A girl stepped up and stood next to Crimsonia, turning neutral to support. The other kids of Triet followed her, also standing next to the woman. Some researchers went up next, but some people stayed.

"Desians killed our people!" a person yelled, "Why would these half-elfs be any different? A stupid woman, and two kids, one human!"

"What kind of idiot are you!" Genis yelled, "We just saved two of your people. And Raine is ten times smarter than you!"

Presea also got a gleam in her eye, "We did not come to wreak havoc upon your village. Half-elfs are good now. The Desians have left the earth. I was the manager in the construction of Ozette. Don't you dare make opinions when the person has done nothing to you."

"Calm down." I said to them. I turned to the remaining crowd and said, "You may hate us. That is your opinion. However, I do not see the reason. I would like you to give me a reason why you should automatically hate me because I'm different."

The human who had yelled before said nothing, and stepped up with Crimsonia.

"That's what I thought." I muttered while closing my eyes. The rest of the crowd followed suit. Triet was now in support of half-elfs. A victory, but still, many towns remained.

"Yeah!" my brother yelled happily, "Where should we go next?"

"How about Ozette?" I questioned, "The people there seem to neglect many things there."

"Ozette will be…" Presea said, "Hard to convert."

"Why?" I asked.

"The village was destroyed once, if you remember correctly. A half-elf was responsible for that, and the villagers know this."

"Yeah…" Genis sighed, "But we'll have to go there sometime anyway, right?"

"We should just go now then." I suggested, "It's a ways off, but still, we have Rheiards. The journey shouldn't be long at all."

Presea and Genis nodded. We were off.

A/N: I updated. Well, I should but my main focus right now is the Sheena saga. Read The Court Case if you haven't. Go. Read it now. I'm serious. Leave, and go read it! P Really, though R&R!


End file.
